Repercussions and Revolutions
by Jeanne2
Summary: If there is one thing that Harry hates, its surprises. Some, however are good surprises. On top of this, he is dealing with the loss of his godfather in the best way he knows how and it's not going to well. Updated: The Painful Truth and Chocolate Frogs
1. Reunion with the Order

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or related material. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
Chapter One  
Reunion with the Guard  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
When people grieve, they do stupid and heartless things. Sometimes they suffer so much they lose sigh in what they live for and stop sleeping, eating and taking care of themselves. They sink into depression and forget what is important. Anyone would do this if they've lost someone close, however, when a teenager grieves, these things are much worse.  
  
Harry Potter was one of those teenagers. He had lost his godfather not more than a month ago and not taking it well would be and understatement of the century.  
  
He had been eating mechanically since his return to the Dursleys and paced his room at night while they were asleep.  
  
It was the eve of his birthday and he was sending off another note to the Order saying he was 'ok.' They had told him time and time again that they were there for him, and not to do anything rash. Harry however had done just that.  
  
They had not understood how Harry was feeling when he said he wanted to be someone else; not the naive 15-year-old, not the hero, not the boy- who-lived, just Harry. He had used the kitchen stove when the Dursleys were not home to create a few concoctions that they had done last year in class.  
  
He was happy with the change. His hear now held blood red streaks against the black and his eyes were hidden behind updated glasses (the optometrist had tracked him down at last.) There was also a large fang hanging from his ear, which was actually the shrunken fang of the basilisk he had slaughtered years ago.  
  
Harry got letters from Ron and Hermione warning him about sinking into depression, but he was beyond this by now. He had come to grips with the fact that his godfather was, indeed, dead and developed the deepest loathing towards Voldemort and his deatheaters. The entire wizarding world hated and feared them, but the boy-who-lived hated them more than the wizarding world put together. This left little room for fear.  
  
Harry got up the next morning in a worse mood than usually. He did not even notice that today was his birthday, nor that the Dursleys were not present, nor that there was and owl waiting for him to take its letter. He showered and ambled downstairs in some of Dudley's old clothes that Aunt Petunia had given him when his cousin had torn them to make them look tough. Somehow, he was not even surprised when he heard whispering coming from the open screen door.  
  
"We are supposed to wait until we see Harry!" the voice whispered. He instantly recognized it as Tonks's. He pretended he couldn't hear them and went about making breakfast for himself.  
  
"Well how can we wait?" another voice asked. "We obviously missed Dudley's friend that happened to be staying here at the time!" Harry recognized the voice, as Remus's this time.  
  
"Shut it both of you or he'll hear us!" came yet another voice, only this time it was more of a growl. The Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Moony where just outside the door and Harry found himself not exactly caring. If they wanted to sneak around, he was certainly going to let them. After getting his cereal ready, he sat down with his left side toward them so he could see the door out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Merlin look at that tooth, or is it a fang?" Tonks commented. That was when Harry finally realized why they hadn't just come right in; they didn't recognize him.  
  
"There is something not right here." Lupin stated. "How could we have missed him?"  
  
"Maybe this character knows," Moody said. The three of them appeared right outside the door and let them selves in. Moody walked over to Harry who looked up only when he was a few feet in front of him. The ex-auror opened his mouth to say something only didn't get the chance.  
  
"You should really be a lot quieter if you are trying to spy," said Harry with a very blasé attitude.  
  
They gaffed at him, but Lupin recovered quickly while the other two just glared at each other. "We were supposed to be here to get Harry Potter but since we have seen neither hide nor hair of him, we need to ask you where he is," Harry chewed his cereal thoughtfully for a moment while the others decided to glare at him.  
  
"So where are you going?" he asked wondering when they were going to realize that he was sitting right in front of them.  
  
"That is classified information!" Mad-Eye growled. He turned to Lupin and whispered, "The Deatheaters probably got through the wards and..." He trailed off as they realized Harry was listening to them.  
  
"So Grimwald Place then." Harry muttered. "And how can a Deatheater get through the wards anyway?"  
  
"The wards only prevent You-Know-Who from ... hang on, how do you know about headquarters?" Remus asked. "Only Professor Dumbledore could have told you..." he trailed off and gaped at Harry.  
  
"Caught on have you?" Harry said icily as he turned his back on them to put away his breakfast dishes.  
  
"But who are you?" Tonks asked. "Professor Dumbledore didn't say that there was anything wrong with the situation here or about someone from the order being her." The three were genuinely confused and Harry let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Number one, I am not an order member." Harry stated. "Number two, nothing is wrong with the situation here and number three, I AM HARRY!" It took them a while to process this information but they were still confused, so Harry lifted his bangs to reveal his legendary scar. Their faces told Harry how surprised they were. Since they were unable to speak, Harry broke the silence.  
  
"And I am not going back to Grimwald Place," he said.  
  
"You need to go back to Grimwald Place," Moody growled. He would have said more, but Harry interrupted once again.  
  
"What I need to do is to go back to Hogwarts or the Burrow where things are better!" Harry snapped back at him. Remus however, glared uncharacteristically at Harry.  
  
"You will go back to Headquarters whether I make you or not Harry," Lupin stated in voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"And why should I?" Harry asked. He was taken aback by Remus's behavior, but only a little. "I'm safe right where I am aren't I?" Moony sighed.  
  
"No point keeping this from you," he answered. "Sirius left you as his legal heir. Headquarters has sealed itself and only you can open it. The Order has waited over a month for you to cope and we would highly appreciate it if you would come along without a fuss."  
  
Harry glared at him for a moment, but then muttered, "I'll go pack," and grudgingly left the room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
How do you like it so far? Let me know if I left something out, don't like an idea or any other comments. I'll update as often as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. 


	2. Surprises and Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or related material. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
Chapter Two  
Surprises and Friends  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs as he came to realize what going back to Grimwald place actually meant. He was going back to Sirius's house, only now there was no Sirius to brighten his mood. There was no one he felt he could confide in like Sirius, except for Ron and Hermione but he didn't want to frighten them with things like Lord Voldemort or the Prophecy. He was Sirius's heir and he assumed that meant he was now the owner of the decaying mansion and it's occupants. This included the dreadful Kreature that he wasn't sure was even going to be there (whether because the last of the Blacks was dead or that Harry would slay the piece of filth as soon as he saw it.) When Harry finally reached his room, he started violently stuffing all of his belongings into his trunk.  
  
'Screech!' Harry jumped at the noise and realized the owl waiting for him. He undid the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
When you have reached sixteen years of age, it has been agreed that Remus will become your guardian and tutor you in certain matters. This has been tradition for thousands of years in our family and our ancestors' families and we want you to carry on the tradition.  
With the Best of Luck,  
Lily and James Potter  
  
Harry starred down at the only letter he had ever gotten from his parents. His hands were shaking as he looked at the postmark of the envelope. The letter had been written on his first birthday, only a few months before Pettigrew had betrayed them. Harry shook his head to bring himself back to reality and quickly finished packing his trunk. He nearly ran down the stairs, his trunk thumping loudly behind him and entered the kitchen once again.  
  
"Portkey leaves in five minutes," Tonks said as she sealed a note to the Dursleys. Harry set his trunk down and rounded on Remus.  
  
"What is this about?" he asked holding up the letter. Why did everyone always have tons of secrets that Harry was not old enough to know? Remus hesitantly took the letter and went white as he read the contents.  
  
"Great Merlin!" he exclaimed. He turned over the neatly written letter and swore under his breath over and over again. He was still at it when they arrived at Grimwald place.  
  
"Harry, we should see Dumbledore right away." Remus said as Harry opened the door to headquarters like nothing was wrong with it. Lamps lit as they entered the miserable hallway. "He will want to know and send for the papers as well." Harry suddenly stopped and starred at the last Marauder as he was now confused.  
  
"What papers?" he asked. He had a feeling he was revealing his ignorance once again.  
  
"The legal papers," Remus said. "Unless you want to stay with the Dursleys." He was silent for a moment as he looked down at the letter that was still in his hand. "Doesn't look like you have a choice however," he added more to him self than to any of the others.  
  
Harry was not yet sure he liked the change in Remus, the last of the Marauders. He knew that Sirius's death would have a huge impact on his former Professor, but to be this sly and moody made him seem more like... a Marauder.  
  
"Well when?" Harry asked deciding to put his thought of Remus to the back of his head to decipher another time.  
  
"We could go now if you like," Lupin answered. He motioned for Harry to follow him as they strutted towards the kitchen.  
  
"Wait-Just-A-Minute!" Moody growled behind them. Neither of the two answered as they entered the kitchen and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder before disappearing into a green flame.  
  
"Good afternoon Remus," the Headmaster greeted not looking up from his work. "May I inquire as to why you are here?"  
  
"Harry received a note from his parents this morning that they had written before Petigrew betrayed them," Remus explained as he handed the neatly folded and written letter to the professor. Dumbledore looked the note over and raised hid eyebrows at Lupin.  
  
"This says you ate to be Mr. Potter's guardian in certain matters," he stated. Remus and Harry both knew what he was hinting at but neither said anything. Harry couldn't really say anything as he didn't know in the first place. "May I ask what those matters may be?" Harry turned to Remus, wanting to know just that.  
  
"You may ask, but I am not permitted to answer." Remus replied. "This is a sworn secret, you understand." Harry raised an eyebrow. Now he remembered back to the letter and realized that his parents hadn't even dared put it in writing, especially when it would be just lying around for 15 years. Harry did not like all these blank pieces of information.  
  
"And does Mr. Potter know this?" Dumbledore asked. He was still looking at Remus, however, and not Harry. Remus raised an eyebrow at this and looked directly at Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter does now," Harry pointed out even if it was churlish of him. Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry for a couple moments as if seeing him for the first time and just taking him in as a person.  
  
"I did not see you there Harry." Professor Dumbledore said finally. If Harry hadn't known any better he would have said that Dumbledore was just making an excuse, however, Harry knew enough about Dumbledore to know that was not the case.  
  
"Easy to do," Harry replied in a diplomatic voice. Dumbledore gave him an odd look as if not sure what to make of him.  
  
"I will send for the papers then," Dumbledore said. "We may have some trouble getting the current guardians to sign over, so the transaction should be complete within a week or two." The two others recognized the dismissal and flooed back to Grimwald Palace without another word or glance.  
  
"Is anyone going to tell me what in Merlin's name is going on here?" Moody growled from the kitchen table where he and Tonks sat drinking their way through a bottle of Butterbeer.  
  
"To make a long story short, Harry here got a letter from his parents saying I'm to be his legal guardian when he turns sixteen." Remus answered. He got out a Butterbeer for both him and Harry as they both sat down at the table as well.  
  
The four began discussing what the Order had been doing lately. Harry knew that they would have done it anyway with Sirius's philosophy on the subject, but he couldn't help but think that they were doing it in Sirius's honor. No one talked of Sirius, and whenever the conversation got close to the topic, someone turned it around quickly, though it was never Harry. It was irking him that they might just be doing it to protect him. Fortunately, they were interrupted before Harry could do anything about it.  
  
"Well, hello once more!" Mrs. Weasley said as she entered the room from the fireplace that was still empty from that night last June. "So nice to see you all again." She nodded a hello at Remus, Tonks, and Moody but clearly did not recognize Harry. Ginny and Ron appeared behind her moments later.  
  
Ron looked around the room a bit and gave Harry an odd look before asking, "Where's Harry?" Tonks, Remus, and Moody all looked at Harry who was now greatly saddened by the fact that his best friend didn't recognize him. Ron saw this and interpreted it the wrong way. "Is he alright?" He was clearly worried, as were Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  
  
"You can figure that one out for your selves," Tonks said. She got up and collected the empty Butterbeer bottles. As she passed Harry, she gave him a nudge but he didn't move or say anything.  
  
"We'll just go put our things in our rooms then," Mrs. Weasley said nervously. "Fred, George, and Arthur will be here for supper as well." As soon as they had left the room, Harry went to go find his own trunk that he'd left in the entrance hall. He dragged it upstairs and into the room he shared with Ron the last time he was there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
I really appreciate any reviews, but mainly this is just a story that I have been working on for a while and that I just want people to read. I will try to update once a week, that may not seem like much, but I have a huge story to type and there are so many pieces that I have to connect, that I can't really do much more. I know this is more than once a week right now, but that will change as the story goes on so I am going to promise on at least once a week. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! 


	3. No Recognition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or any related material. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three  
  
No Recognition  
  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
Harry dragged his trunk upstairs and entered the room he shared with Ron the last time they were here. When he entered, Ron was digging through his trunk and didn't look up until Harry was digging through his own.  
  
"Err... sorry, but Harry's sleeping there," Ron said nervously. Harry shrugged at this. Ron rolled his eyes and turned around to reveal a red plait that extended down his back to just above his tailbone.  
  
"When did your hair get so long?" Harry asked as he found what he was looking for. He slipped his dragon Weasley sweater over his head and replaced his fang with an emerald stud.  
  
"My brothers played a prank on me," Ron explained. "They were rather upset, though when it didn't work right. I was supposed to grow a beard like Dumbledore's," He turned around and gasped as he recognized Harry's sweater and half smiled.  
  
"Like what happened to them when they tried to enter the Triwizard Tournament," harry said reminiscing. Ron's aghast expression turned to worry again as he realized it was his best friend he was talking to.  
  
"So, how have you been Harry?" Ron asked apprehensively. Harry growled in a way that could only be called like Mad-Eye.  
  
"The reason they left me there is so that I can be safe, but then they leave me to cope when Headquarters is shut, and leaving everyone in harms way!" Harry nearly shouted as he got up and started pacing the room. Even though it gave him deja vou of the last August he arrived here and started yelling at Ron and Hermione. "If they didn't want me to do anything stupid, they should keep you all safe, not me!" He slumped down on the bed with his head in his hands and felt Ron sit down beside him. "I'm sorry Ron, you're here not even five minutes and I'm burdening you with my frustration."  
  
"It's all right mate," Ron said. "We've all just been worried about you." He nudged Harry and half smiled trying with out any luck to cheer him up.  
  
"I know," Harry said. "It's just I've dealt with it alright?" Harry didn't need his friends pitying him, especially now.  
  
"Alright," Ron said. "But just know that we all have open ears if you want to talk about it." Harry began to protest at once.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine." Harry pleaded exasperatedly. Ron laughed despite of him.  
  
"You are not, look at it from my view." He added before Harry could say anything. "You're distant from everyone at school, you go home for the holidays, a month later you come back and you're grumpier than Mad-eye, you color your hair to make it look like your bleeding to death and you hang a monstrous tooth from your ear. I have good reason to worry about you." Before Harry could answer there was a nock at the door and Remus entered.  
  
"Supper will be ready in a couple moments," he explained. "Molly wants you all to come down now." He left the room closely followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
When they were walking down the stairs, Harry noticed him and Remus were almost the same height while Ron was still a good 5 inches taller, though not as lanky as he used to be.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, Ginny and Tonks were setting the table. Ginny, upon seeing Harry and recognizing the sweater he was wearing, dropped all the silverware that she had been carrying.  
  
"Ginny for goodness sake," Mrs. Weasley began but she was cut short as she too recognized Harry. She jumped but recovered quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you Harry."  
  
"Neither did anyone else," Harry replied moodily as he sat down with Lupin and Ron on either side of him. Once everyone was sitting down and eating pleasantly, Harry began to realize how much he had missed them all and smiled to himself.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Remus asked. He had an odd glint in his eye that the twins had quite often. Harry was thinking that it had something to do with the marauders' influence on him but there was something else in there as well.  
  
"Just how much I missed everyone being here together like this." Harry answered. It was true too. Sirius may not be here, but everyone else was or almost everyone and Harry felt at home with them all around him.  
  
Gradually, the food began to disappear and the conversations grew into reminiscing about past memories. Nobody said anything remotely close to the topic of the Order member who last sat here with them, but it was clearly on everyone's mind. Harry and Ron were discussing their adventures before they had met Sirius.  
  
"Remember when we went into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked Ron when he was thinking about the spiders that had nearly eaten them alive.  
  
"Which year?" he responded. Lupin snorted and muttered something about true marauders.  
  
"Second year." Harry replied. He turned to Lupin and added, "It was not and didn't have anything to do with a prank." Harry and his friends didn't do dangerous things for fun, they did them to rescue someone, prevent something from happening, or just because it had to be done.  
  
"How could I forget that?" Ron asked exasperatedly. "We were sent into the forest to get information by 'following the spiders' and ended up in a hollow with spiders as big as carthorses and then having them tell you that they'll eat you? I will never forgive Hagrid for that." He finished, shaking his head.  
  
"Wait, Hagrid, giant spiders, Forbidden Forest?" Moony sputtered trying to comprehend what they were telling him.  
  
"You said that when Norbert nearly bit your finger off too," Harry told Ron who just rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Who's Norbert?" Lupin asked. He knew just what kinds of things that Hagrid would keep, but Norbert was on of the best kept secrets of Hagrid's that not many people knew.  
  
"Norbert was the Dragon that Hagrid had in our first year." Ron explained. "My finger turned green and my entire hand got about 3 times its actual size."  
  
"Hey everyone!" Fred and George had just apparated into the room and everyone turned to welcome them saying hello and smiling. Everyone except for Harry who said hello but then turned his back on them and continued eating. The twins, however, sat down in the empty space opposite Ron and Harry and started talking enthusiastically with Ron.  
  
"So, little brother," George began. "When are you going to be sensible and cut your hair?" he asked as he transfigured a fork into a pair of scissors. And made frantic snips at Ron. He, however, just grabbed them, holding them shut and gently put them down on the table.  
  
"Not anytime soon," He answered. "Why not bug Bill about it?" He turned back to his food like Harry after giving his brothers and evil glare.  
  
"Is Ikle Ronnikins to old for his brothers' jokes?" Fred asked. Ron gave him another glare son Fred went about it another way. "In all fairness, Bill is older, cooler, and has a veela for a girlfriend. So, obviously, long hair suits him." He answered in a diplomatic voice that did not suit him at all. Ron rolled his eyes and the maniac smile returned to Fred's face.  
  
"Fluer Delecuor?" Harry asked, remembering that the twins had mentioned her before.  
  
"She's been around for dinner too often," Ron said. "Last time she entertained everyone with the story of me asking her to the Yule Ball." Harry winced at the memory.  
  
"Rather funny though," George commented. He looked Harry over for a minute before asking, "Who are you?"  
  
Sorry everyone, I didn't anticipate the History Day project taking up so much of my time. I'll give you another chapter as soon as I can. 


	4. Explosion and Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or related material. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Explosion and Regret  
  
by Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
Harry gave him a Malfoy glare. How could the two of them not recognize him when he was wearing a Weasley sweater? "Just an investor in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Harry said in a rather annoyed tone. Even Ron had been smart enough to recognize him in the stupid sweater!  
  
"But we don't have any investors," Fred answered him. "Well unless you count Harry, but that is supposed to be confidential." How could he say that in just an offhand voice as if he didn't care who knew, especially when Mrs. Weasley was sitting just a few seats down the table.  
  
"Does anything remain confidential with you two?" Harry spat frantically looking all around the room to make sure no one heard but them. "I am Harry alright? You haven't told anyone else have you?"  
  
"You see, I don't remember you," Fred explained. "The only Harry I know is Harry Potter and you are not him."  
  
"Are you a member of the Order?" George asked. It would have been a fair question if the twins weren't being so stupid. Harry actually raised his eyebrows at the thought. Maybe the Order would let him join after the whole ordeal last year. He looked questioningly at this guardian-to-be but he shook his head.  
  
"No, he's not." He said sternly. "Not till he graduates." Harry made a face and turned back to his meal. Typical, Harry thought. Both Marauders were hurt badly by having friends in the Order. Harry, however, thought of something else as well.  
  
"But technically I have been in the Order since before I was born," Harry told Remus in a mater-of-fact tone of voice. He knew that they would laugh at this, but for a different reason than what he had in mind. The four burst out laughing just as he suspected, but Harry sat there, untouched about it.  
  
"Harry, when you were in your mother's womb doesn't count." Ron said. They continued to laugh at Harry as he shrugged and took a long swig of his butterbeer, letting them have their fun. He turned back to his old professor as sly as a fox.  
  
"I actually wasn't talking about that," Harry said with complete honesty. "I was talking about the prophecy..." He trailed off as Remus went as white as snow and realized what he was talking about. The other three gradually stopped laughing as they realized how serious the situation actually was. They had not heard what Harry had said, but they at least had enough sense in them to stop laughing.  
  
"Dumbledore told you?" Remus asked trying to detect weather someone had let it slip or if he had actually been told.  
  
"The whole order knows don't they?" Harry said icily. The look Remus gave him was all that he needed as his guardian-to-be glanced at Mrs. Weasley, Mad-Eye and Tonks. They were all watching him now in apprehension. "And no one seemed to think it important enough to tell me?" he went on. "Even though in the end he kills me or I kill him. Even though I'm supposed to be his equal. Even though you'd think that the Order would need me at one point or another. No, it can all wait until the moment after your godfather dies so that you can have twice as much to deal with."  
  
They all sat there as if stupefied as one. No one said anything as Harry stood up and glared at them before stomping loudly out of the room. He made his way through the house, setting off Mrs. Black on the way, and entered his room once again before slamming the door behind him.  
  
He immediately regretted everything he had said. They were they only family he had, even if they weren't blood relatives, they were still his family. They had all wanted to comfort him when Sirius died, but he hadn't let them in his furry with Dumbledore. Now he had let his furry with Dumbledore get in his way again with the argument about Harry being in the Order or not.  
  
He started pacing back and forth in the room, trying to let go of some of this emotion. He remembered what happened when he was irate like this. Accidental magic was the last thing he needed right now. 


	5. Friendly Confrontation and Rude Awakenin...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for this MaRvElOuS plot. Muah ha ha haaa  
  
Chapter Five  
Friendly Confrontation and Rude Awakening  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
Harry vaguely wondered whether anyone had told Fred and George that he really was Harry and not the Order member they had suspected. He also wondered about what Ron could be thinking about what he had said. He had forgotten that he had not told anyone that he knew what was in the prophecy until Ron looked as confused as a chicken with its head chopped off. Harry felt bad about no having told his best friend, but not sorry at all how short he was with the Order, as Fred and George were part of now. As far as Harry was concerned, the Order did this to him and, though he appreciated Lupin for becoming his guardian, he hated the entire Order right now. They had all known, and no one had told him, no one had thought he needed to know...  
  
"Harry can I come in?" Lupin asked through the scummy door. Harry yelled an 'ok' back at him and continued to pace back and forth trying to get his temper under control. Lupin entered the room and patiently waited for Harry to stop pacing, with out much luck. "Harry, we need to talk about this."  
  
"About what exactly?" Harry replied nervously, looking at Remus now. Harry had expected a telling off for his behavior from either Mrs. Weasley or Moody from the indignant glares they gave Harry when he stomped out of the room. Having Moony come in here and calmly say that they needed to talk about it, talk of all things, blew his mind.  
  
"Well for one, about your terrible behavior, but I also need to explain something to you first." He sat down on Ron's bed and motioned for Harry to sit opposite of him. The way he was calmly laying this out as if they were back in the old defense classroom at Hogwarts going over a lesson calmed Harry down that no one except for Sirius could have done. "You remember me telling you that Lily and James got together after James had deflated his big head right?"  
  
"Yeah, you and Sirius told me about that," Harry stated. Lupin looked at him sharply trying to decide what to think of him. He had lost his godfather only a little more than a month ago, the only father figure he had, and now he said his name without the slightest hint of sadness or hesitation. This was supposedly the reason why they weren't supposed to talk about the prophecy to him.  
  
"You are a lot stronger than what people give you credit for Harry," he stated clearly amazed that Harry had come to grips with the fact when so many people thought it unlikely for quite some time, 'perhaps by Christmas,' they had said. "Anyway, in your letter, James mentioned that I am supposed to train you in a certain tradition. That tradition, I think anyway, deflated his big head."  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment and then looked back to Lupin and asked how, as it was obvious that it was what he was looking for. He thought it made perfect sense.  
  
"By an ancient art of hand to had combat and wandless magic. The original name of this art has been lost, but the masters are commonly called combat mages." Remus explained. "The art requires chivalry and dedication that you are required to meet."  
  
"By who?" Harry interjected rather rudely. No one was going to MAKE him do this, especially if no one KNEW about it.  
  
"Me," Remus said firmly. Harry let out a small 'oh' and tried not to look guilty. Remus rolled his eyes and continued. "On a lighter note, I don't think it will be anything that you won't be able to handle or are not capable of doing. I must also say that I am proud of you for handling all of this. I can't and won't say you went about it in the right way, but you show a great amount of courage handling better than most, certainly me, at your age."  
  
Harry smiled a thank you. Lupin stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder in a fatherly fashion before leaving Harry to decipher the explanations he had been given. Only later would he realize that Remus had not said anything else about his behavior but that it had been terrible. There was a hush that went through the entire house when Lupin left the room as if the impending storm had vanished. All was well in the dreary house, for now at least.  
  
The rest of the night went by fairly uneventful, as Harry apologized to everyone and Mr. Weasley arrived later than he had expected. After the initial shock, Fred and George were quite interested in Harry's new look. Unfortunately, this gave them an idea for a new sweet/prank. Hair changing suckers; your hair changes color with each layer. Ginny and Ron helped in the kitchen, so Harry didn't get to talk to them much. Harry did ask Lupin, politely this time, why he couldn't be in the order. "It is required that you graduate and are of age before you join. Even then, information is on a need to know basis and you wouldn't get many assignments anyway just because of, well, it's you." Remus explained. Harry was a little upset, but he had expected it after all.  
  
When Harry and Ron went to bed that night was clear that Ron was upset at him for not telling him about the prophecy. He even confronted Harry and asked why.  
  
"I was really confused about it at school, and I couldn't write about it obviously," Harry explained pleadingly. "Can we just talk about this tomorrow?" he asked rubbing his temples. He didn't know how much more of this ferreting he could take, but Ron agreed and they both fell asleep not long after that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake-up Harry!" harry sat straight up and nearly fell out of bed at the sudden noise. When the lights turned on, both he and Ron grumbled and threw whatever blankets they could reach over their heads.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I forgot you were in here," the voice said. "Harry, you need to get up. Now, or I'll have Mad-eye up here to get you up." Harry cautiously peeked over the top of his blankets seeing who it was and whether or not it was worth staying in bed. It was Moony's smiling face that greeted him. Harry couldn't help but notice the strange attire he wore. He was wearing black pants that were baggy enough for quick, flexible movements, along with black boot, and odd looking tight black tee-shirt, under a royal blue over robe. Harry decided to ask about that later.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked groggily. Remus didn't even look tired, and that was saying something as being a werewolf often did that.  
  
"5 o'clock sharp," Remus answered cheerfully. Harry grimaced and turned over in his cozy bed once more, not willing to get up at all. Lupin laughed heartily at this and Harry felt something soft land at the bottom of his bed. "If you're not down stairs in 10 minutes, I AM going to send Moody up after you."  
  
Harry heard the door close and grumbling from the other side of the room where Ron lay. "Harry! Hurry up and turn off the light!"  
  
Very grudgingly, Harry crawled out of the constricting blankets that had surrounded him when he twisted to avoid the light. The floor was cold as he crossed the room and turned off the overhead light while turning on his very dim bedside table lamp so as to see what he was doing. Ron mumbled a 'thanks' and was back to dreamland a few moments later.  
  
Harry made to go over to his trunk but stopped when he saw what had landed at the foot of his bed. There was a pile of clothes, neatly folded, with a small book on top that could have been mistaken for a diary had it not been so thick. They clothes, however, mirrored the ones Remus had been wearing so he assumed he was supposed to put them on.  
  
He quickly go dressed, or as quickly as anyone could at 5:00 in the morning. The little book he shoved into the pocket of his over robe. He hadn't opened it but it seemed of some importance, so he took it along. He ambled down the stairs trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. When he reached the bottom, Moody was coming across the hall to get Harry up.  
  
"Good decision, Potter," he said in his usually growling voice. "Just trying to figure out how to get you up so that you'll remember it and I won't have to do it again." Harry made a mental note to always do what he was told to do when they threaten him with Alastor Moody.  
  
They entered the kitchen and sat down at the table that was only occupied with Remus and Mrs. Weasley. The table was laid out for a small breakfast of toast, jelly and orange juice. Harry helped himself to the frugal breakfast, though he didn't have an appetite. None of the adults seemed to notice Harry was their as they chatted enjoyably together, they also didn't seem to notice how early it was and that they should all still be in bed.  
  
"Why do we have to be up so early?" Harry interjected to Remus once he had finished his first piece of toast. He poured himself some orange juice and waited for the reply.  
  
"Well, you don't get started with your initial training until school starts, obviously because you can't do magic here, so we need to get you ready." He took a bite of his toast as he though that would be enough but Harry wanted to know more.  
  
"When?" he asked. "I'm going to have so much to do anyway with N.E.W.T. classes and then Quidditch on top of that." Lupin chuckled good heartedly at Harry and shook his head.  
  
"Why do you think you're getting up this early?" Harry's jaw dropped at this notion. There was no way that he was going to get up at five o'clock every morning for this training on top of classes, homework, Quidditch, and possibly the D.A. again. "We are going to start preparing you for the training today and that includes getting used to the demanding schedule."  
  
While Remus explained all of this, the grimace on Harry's face grew to the point where all three of the adults were laughing at him. Harry couldn't believe this. He was going to have to get up every morning at 5:00? Lupin chuckled at this again and continued.  
  
"During the school year you will get up at 5:00 every morning, excluding Sunday, and train as hard as you can. I was told that there is another student who is to train as well. You will not be together, however, as this is supposed to remain secret from everyone but you and me until you reach the level of master, but even then you are only allowed to tell your closed family and friends according to the code. Unfortunately, this includes Ron and Hermione."  
  
Harry was going to protest, but didn't have the energy to this early in the morning. He accepted this answer and nodded grimly. He had not told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, although he had promised Ron that they would talk about it, so this shouldn't be too hard. He did actually get to tell them in the end, so he could wait. As long as they didn't get suspicious, it was fine with Harry. It was only the odd looks on Mad-eye's and Mrs. Weasley's face that brought him back to reality.  
  
"What about them?" Harry spat, thinking it totally unreasonable that two of the order should know when Harry couldn't even tell his best friends. "They can know but Ron and Hermione can't?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and the strict and moody marauder showed through the surface once again. "I'm not as stupid as you like to think I am Harry," he said in his dangerous voice. "I put a charm over us to make anyone around us think that we are speaking gibberish so that they have no idea what we are saying. It's in the handbook on page 739 I believe; that little book I put on your bed."  
  
"Oh," Harry said guiltily. He actually hadn't thought of that and made perfect sense as he knew that his guardian to be would never do anything rash.  
  
"Well anyway we need to get started."  
  
Please Review. I am truly sorry that I have not been able to update as often as I would like, but I have two little sisters who are always on the computer. I have tried writing it at school, but you have to wait a day after you saved it to upload it, so it hasn't been working out. I also had a band concert and a choir concert to perform in since the last time so I have been unbelievably busy besides. This week is the end of the quarter though so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. 


	6. Time Really Does Fly and More Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Ms. Rowling. (well, most of it anyway)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Time Really Does Fly and More Surprises  
  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
"Now remember, you mustn't tell anyone," Remus said. Harry stood there panting, about dripping in sweat and his guardian to be was calmly telling him not to tell anyone as if he were teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts once again.  
  
It was almost 8:00 when the two of them got back from the training session that Remus kept saying was just a 'warm-up.' Harry thought that it was another way to torture someone without using a wand. They had stretched out and then ran through the surrounding neighborhood for a while until Remus thought that they should also work on some basic moves that Harry would be using when the school year rolled around. This consisted of simple kicks, punches, and (possibly Harry's *favorite* part so far) learning how to fall properly. Needless to say, Harry was sore, bruised and exhausted but his tutor was acting as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Best go shower up Harry." Lupin said. "You don't want anyone to become suspicious." He smiled cheerfully and patted Harry on the back before watching his student trudge up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few weeks passed with the same routine. Harry would get up every morning and work as hard as he could on this 'tradition' as it came to be known. He studied the handbook when he wasn't working with Remus and was utterly surprised how fast he adapted to the invigorating training. He actually looked forward to getting up every morning.  
  
Remus became Harry's legal guardian on August 11th and the two became closer than Harry and Sirius had been. They did not want this to become an insult to his memory, however, and talked about Sirius constantly. They talked about how he was often joking at small, unimportant things, laughing about stuff and above all, what he would do if he was there with them at that particular moment. Harry also learned more about when the Marauders were still in school and more about his parents, and unfortunately about the little treacherous rat as well.  
  
Harry also got his O.W.L. results back. Professor Dumbledore delivered them personally with an explanation that *was* entirely believable. The minister still held a grudge against Harry and had tried to alter the grades he had gotten on his exams. When the headmaster found out about this, he had to go around to all of the examiners and ask for Harry's results again. The results themselves amazed Harry as he had gotten an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. Harry couldn't believe his luck; he was going to be able to become an Auror after all. Remus mentioned that his tradition training would greatly help his career choice. A simple comment like this was all it took to send Harry into fits of laughter. He hadn't even though of this and now wondered how he could put it on a resume.  
  
The Hogwarts letter came two weeks to the start of term. Harry's was unusually thick. When he opened it he say why. There was a list of the books he would need for his N.E.W.T. classes along with the normal reminder that term started on September 1st. There was only one thing that took him by surprise; the pin in the bottom of the envelope. It was scarlet and gold with a roaring lion on it. Harry almost took it for a Prefect Badge but noticed in time that there was a large 'C' on it instead of a large 'P.' He had gotten captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Harry looked back at the main letter and saw that it re-instated him to the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor team.  
  
There was only one thing that dampened Harry's mood during that wonderful August month. He still couldn't talk to Ron about the prophecy no mater how hard he tried. He was also distant with all the Weasleys for that reason. They still talked and hung out together, but there was always that guilt and tension between them all that wouldn't give out.  
  
For this reason, Harry was too glad when September rolled around. It was the night before term started and, as always, everyone was running around the rotting mansion trying to find all of their belongings. Harry was particularly worried as his handbook had gone missing for the very first time since Remus had laid it on his bed that day a long time ago.  
  
He could have sworn that he had left it on his bedside table, only it wasn't there. By suppertime, he still hadn't found it, even asking everyone else in the house as they had all seen him reading it at one point or another. Harry decided to worry about it later though as this was the last night he would be able to spend with Remus until Christmas.  
  
The meal went fine, everything was delicious as Mrs. Weasley's cooking always was. Harry thought she out did herself though with the three different choices of almost every dish. They all talked merrily together as if nothing was holding them down, as if they were just starting the celebration. This continued until desert, when something completely unexpected happened.  
  
"You were supposed to be at the school several hours ago." Professor Dumbledore had apparated just behind him and Remus, causing them both to jump out of their seats from surprise. Dumbledore gave them a friendly smile and had that annoying little twinkle in his eye as well.  
  
"Who was supposed to be at the school several hours ago?" Harry asked, not sure whether he meant him or Remus and having no idea why either one of them would have to be at the school now, forget a couple hours ago.  
  
"Why, Remus, what a shock it would be for them all not to tell," Dumbledore said. Harry could tell that Remus did not like this response as the werewolf was trying very hard to keep from glaring at the smiling headmaster. However, he seemed to realize that he couldn't win this, or cover it up, so he sighed and turned to the rest of the table.  
  
"I'm going to take on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again this year." This statement sent congratulations up and down the table. Harry was probably the happiest of them all. He didn't have to wait until Christmas after all! His guardian would still be with him at Hogwarts!!  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked grinning so much that it hurt.  
  
"Well, I had wanted it to be a surprise," he said more to Dumbledore than anyone else, who just chuckled and continued to smile at the werewolf. "But, I guess that someone else had other plans." The rest of the table laughed at this and continued to smile at them all.  
  
"Shall we be going then?" Dumbledore asked. Remus opened his mouth to reply, only another person interrupted. Bill Weasley had appeared out of the fireplace, along with (one of the last people Harry thought would be there) Fluer Delecour.  
  
"Don't go just yet," the redhead said quickly. He led Fluer toward them all and wrapped his hand in hers. Harry didn't miss the sparkly ring that she happened to be wearing, and knew exactly what was coming. 'Unless someone forgot to mention it,' a nasty little voice inside his head said. Harry was sure, however, that even if Ron wouldn't have told him, he would have heard it from anyone else in the family, or the Order.  
  
"Mum, Dad," he paused to let the reality set in. He was going to make sure everyone heard this. "We have an announcement to make." Harry looked up and down the table. Mrs. Weasley was in tears, while everyone else was in shock or grinning madly at this.  
  
'Yep, I haven't missed anything,' Harry thought happily. He looked back at Bill as the tension was building. He thought that Fred and George would jump out of their seats any moment and strangle their older brother if he wouldn't say it.  
  
"Fluer and I are getting married!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
Well, how about that? You know, I actually realized that I have been rather foreshadowing a lot of things in this story. You may not know that yet since it is still hiding in my notebook. The odd thing is though, it has more than doubled in size since the last time I updated. Please review, I would really like to know if I'm doing anything wrong or if I'm missing something which I have had a huge fear of lately. 


	7. Legend or Fallacy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.  


º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

  
  
Chapter Seven  
Legend or Fallacy  
by Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
A while had passed since the Weasley's over enthusiastic excitement, at which Harry had fled from the kitchen. He was currently in a room on the third floor of the old mansion helping Remus pack his things, and talking to him as they did so.  
  
"Excited to start the new school year, Harry?" Remus asked. He was writing out his lesson plans that he was supposed to give to the headmaster when he arrived.  
  
"Well, I guess so," Harry said. In truth, he was terrified of meeting his new tutor, but didn't say anything. "It will be great to have you back though, you're the only Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that hasn't tried to kill me."  
  
"Well, that's not entirely true, unfortunately," Remus answered. "Like that night you saved Sirius, you were nearly wolf meat."  
  
"Alright, you didn't try to kill me then," Harry said. "And you were the best teacher we ever had for that class."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of a better one," Remus said as he rolled up the finished lesson plan. "As I recall, Professor Dumbledore said that you were the one that helped twenty seven other students get an 'E' or 'O' on their O.W.L. exams." Harry blushed, so Remus did not continue.  
  
"What do you want me to do with this?" Harry asked as he picked up the only thing still left on the bed. It was a black box about a foot long and couple inches wide and almost looked like a wand box.  
  
"Open it," Remus said. Harry gave him a quizzical look so he explained. "You were supposed to receive that on your 16th birthday, but I had forgotten about everything and just found in yesterday."  
  
This seemed to satisfy Harry's confusion for a bit, because then curiosity took over. He slid the cover off of the box and gasped openly at the contents. There was a glittering dagger staring back at him. It had a stunningly silver blade and a gold handle. There were rubies encrusted in it that looked startlingly familiar, if only he could remember where he had seen them before.  
  
"That dagger has been in your family since before the beginning of Hogwarts." Lupin said. "There used to be a sword to match it, but Godric Gryffindor thought he should us it for the sorting hat."  
  
Harry remembered it now, the dagger was almost identical to the sword he had pulled out of the Sorting hat in his second year; Godric Gryffindor's sword. This didn't make any sense to Harry though.  
  
"But, if this was the dagger that Godric Gryffindor had, that would mean that I am a descendent." Harry stated, thoroughly confused at this entire ordeal.  
  
"His only descendent still living." Remus corrected him. "It's a shame that you can't have the sword though. It was said to be a truly magnificent piece of craftsmanship."  
  
"Why not just ask Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I highly doubt that he would be able to retrieve the sword from the sorting hat, Harry." Lupin stated in a clearly resigned voice. "Only the Heir of Gryffindor, heir in spirit that is, can retrieve the sword. It's sort of like a King Arthur thing, a legend you could call it."  
  
Harry snorted. "I said to just ask Professor Dumbledore because it's hanging in his office." Harry said as though it were obvious. Remus would have had to have seen it while he was teaching there.  
  
"Harry, the sword is not in his office, I would have seen it if it was." Lupin stated. "You are probably thinking about the sword that used to be passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster of the school because it is tied to the magic of the castle." He went to grab his trunks to take them down stairs as if the discussion were over. Harry, however, had other plans.  
  
"No, I know it's hanging in his office," Harry insisted. "It was right after I defeated the Basilisk with it that he told me that 'You'd have to be a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat.' And I remember that Neville saw it in his office just last year so he couldn't have taken it down."  
  
"That's not possible," Remus explained. "The legend was proven to be a myth long ago, there is no way that... wait a minute... did you just say that you defeated a Basilisk with it?"  
  
"Er... yes?" Harry said. He didn't want to hear about this so called legend any longer – it reminded him too much of the prophecy and he didn't even know where to begin to tell his friends about that, let a lone some legend that he some how proved it wasn't a myth.  
  
"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" his guardian asked in absolute awe. It was a legend that he had grown up with and had always thought that his best friend would some how find it since Remus thought he would some how to be the one.  
  
"I really don't know," Harry said. A look from Remus made him made him rack his brain into thinking back so long ago. "I honestly don't. I remember being so frantic that I put the sorting hat on my head and then the butt of the sword fell out of it, nearly knocking me out."  
  
"How did you get the sorting hat?" Remus asked not certain whether to believe this or not. "You actually pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat?" Harry nodded in a humble way. "Is there never any end with the things you've done?" Lupin asked.  
  
"That depends on what kinds of things you're talking about," he said. "And anyway, I thought the Order knew all about that kind of stuff." Harry stated, clearly not keen on the subject.  
  
"So, Harry, ready to meet your tutor the day after tomorrow?" Lupin asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Thanks a lot, I had wanted to forget about that for at least to night." Harry said in disgust. "I need to go finish packing." In truth, he needed to find his handbook, which was more urgent than ever as he was to be leaving early in the morning and everyone else was already in bed.  
  
The two of them walked downstairs to the kitchen in silence. Harry hated seeing his new guardian leave like this, even if he would see him the next day. He'd grown to be very close to Harry and Harry was somewhat protective of him, not wanting him to meet the same end as Sirius and his parents. Something interrupted his train of thought though, as he saw a flesh colored cord slip under the door of the room Harry shared with Ron. He would have bet his Firebolt that Ron had heard the entire talk about the sword of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"See you soon Harry," Lupin said as he took a hand full of Floo Powder and vanished into emerald green flames.  
  
Harry wondered back upstairs and got ready for bed. Ron was elsewhere but it didn't bother Harry that much as he didn't feel like confronting Ron about eavesdropping on him and Remus. Harry was pretending to be asleep when Ron came up to be about a half-hour later. Right before Ron shut off his bedside table lamp, Harry saw Ron give him a look of heated Jealousy. That look burned in Harry's eyelids for the rest of the night and drifted in and out of his dreams until the next morning. 

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

I am so sorry about not updating much lately. I have had a major writer's block and I just figured out how to get around it. I would really like to thank one of my reviewers though, the one who asked how Remus knows about the defensive training tradition. I have worked out a perfect answer to it and am just trying to find a way to add it. 


	8. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you will recognize.  
  
º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

  
  
Chapter Eight  
The Hogwarts Express  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
Harry was rather concerned when Ron wouldn't talk to him the next day, or even look at him for that matter. The rest of them had noticed as well and gave them their space since they all figured that Harry and Ron would work it out for themselves, they had last time after all. Harry figured for some reason that this was deeper than the last time and that there were other reasons than that he could figure out. He knew that it was probably mostly the prophecy but he knew some how that there was something else as well.  
  
He did not have much time to think about this though since he still had not found his handbook. Harry asked everyone in the old mansion as they had all seen him reading it at one point or another. Harry finally resolved to asking Ron although though he really didn't expect an answer, but to Harry's surprise, he got one.  
  
"You mean this?" Ron asked nastily. He withdrew the diary like book from his jacket pocket. "I've seen you reading this book night and day. Yesterday morning I figured I'd have a look at what you had been reading so enthusiastically. The entire book was empty but for a few scribbles of gibberish here and there in your handwriting. I thought you had lost it when you came back looking like that, but now I know you really aren't sane." He thrust the book back at Harry and left the bedroom.  
  
Harry changed into the same clothes he wore on that day the Order had come to get him; clothes that he had avoided wearing for the past month. He hung the fang from his ear again and wore contacts instead of his glasses. He now looked like a convict and actually looked forward to scaring a couple people.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Tonks brought them to King's Cross Station. They all said cheerful good byes and got onto the train. Harry was glad that Ron was a prefect for once so he followed Ginny and found a compartment with Neville, Luna, Hermione's trunk and a hissing Crookshanks.  
  
What Harry paid the most attention to, was their reactions as they saw his new look for the first time. Neville's eyes got as big as saucers when he saw Harry, though Luna didn't seem at all surprised. Harry sat looking out the window for a couple hours while the others played exploding Snap. He said nothing, and didn't answer when any one talked to him.  
  
Thee landscape outside the window started to change as they gradually made their way North. Harry finally got up and walked along the length of the train a couple times to stretch his legs. As he was making his way back to the compartment, his three least favorite classmates (as there were other people he hated more) came out of their compartment and blocked his way.  
  
"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked in what would be a drawling voice. "You have been up and down the corridor about twenty times now and if you don't stop your stomping around, I'll give you a reason to stop."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ron's words meant more than these did and he knew Ron would never attempt to carry out his threats. Malfoy no longer had the power he once had. With his father in Azkaban, he was just another Hogwarts student.  
  
"That's very touching Malfoy," Harry said in his diplomatic voice. He was starting to like speaking this way as it confused people more than the actual words that he spoke. "But, as you know, a school prefect may only intervene when a rule is being broken. And in this case, it most certainly is not so please step out of my way." Malfoy glared at him and slowly made to grab his wand from the pocket of his robe. Harry hadn't changed yet but had his wand close at hand in the side pocket of the baggy black jeans he wore.  
  
"I am just going to have to teach you a lesson then aren't I?" Malfoy said as he drew his wand, pointing it directly at Harry's chest and yelled a strange curse that Harry had only read about. Harry however, was too quick for him and ducked as the spell hit someone farther down the corridor.  
  
Harry poised his body so he'd be ready for quick movements as Crabbe and Goyle sent their disarming spells toward him. He was surprised that they even knew how, forget that they were of a good strength. Harry put up a shield that he had been wanting to try out all summer, but to his chagrin, it only half worked; he got rid of the spells, but all four of them were inside.  
  
Harry quickly shouted a full-body-bind curse at Crabbe and he fell over, stiff as a board, into Goyle who was knocked down as well. Malfoy however, wasted no time in sending spell after hex after curse at Harry who either dodged them or sent a spell of his own back.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" someone yelled. The pair of them (stupid as they were) looked around for the source of the voice and both were hit by the spell the other had cast a second before. Malfoy was thrust down the hall, losing his wand and a similar one hit Harry causing him to crash into the wall next to him.  
  
"Now, now!" the voice said again as they both scrambled to their feet. "Gentlemen, stop this at once! You dishonor your family with such a display!" When neither listened, vines suddenly wound around their ankles causing them to fall down again. Unfortunately lost his wand, but was thankful that he wasn't the only one.  
  
The person talking to them walked out of the compartment that they were now in front of. He was a man about Remus's age with dark brown hair, very tan skin and jade eyes. He also wore clothes that Harry though came right our of a pirate movie. He wore a white tunic with puffy sleeves that would have been seen in the 17oo's with pants of a dark green material and calf length boots that were a medium brown. He also wore a green over robe of spring green with leaves embroidered along the hemlines.  
  
"Thank you." He said. Harry now noticed that he spoke with an eastern accent. "Now would either of you care to explain why you would take part in such an outrageous display?"  
  
"I can tell you." It wasn't Harry, but it wasn't Malfoy either. It had come from behind Harry who turned to see the red headed prefect. "Harry found someone blocking his way that happens to not worship him like most people and decided that he should straighten him out. They have been archenemies since the sorting six years ago." Ron glared at Harry and continued down the corridor to the compartment that he'd left Ginny, Luna and Neville in. All Harry could do was gape at his best friend.  
  
"I shall inform your professors that you will each serve a week's worth of Detention with me at 8:00, starting tomorrow night." Harry's eyes grew round. How could he give them detention? "Your teachers will inform you were to find me."  
  
The vines unwrapped themselves and the two of them carefully got up. "Who are you?" Malfoy spat. "What gives you the right to give us detention?" The man smiled goodheartedly.  
  
"Forgive me, I am used to people knowing who I am." he said caressing the vines that had crawled up his arm. One hand, harry noticed was heavily tattooed with vines and flowering plants. "I am Briar Moss, the new High Inquisitor. Headmaster Dumbledore has kindly asked me to fill the position that the Ministry added to the school last year but I will also be filling in where I am needed."  
  
Harry sighed at this, very relieved that they were not going to have to deal with another teacher like Umbrigde. The new High Inquisitor gave them a curt nod of dismissle and the two of them went opposite directions, Crabbe and Goyle nowhere to be found.  
  
Albeit, before he went into the compartment, a thought came over him. Had those been vines that the new High Inquisitor had used to stop the fight? Harry hadn't thought it was possible to command a plant like a tractable animal without magic. He decided that he would find out soon enough.  
  
Harry opened the door of the compartment to find that Ron and Hermione were both there. Luna, Ginny and Neville were also there and enjoying a game of exploding Snap. Harry couldn't help feeling that he wasn't a part of them anymore; he wasn't wiser because of everything that had happened, just older. He couldn't be as carefree as they were now, and he realized that he could never go back to that either.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelped as she saw him standing in the doorway. "What have you done? Are you alright?" Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled warmly at her since he knew this was how she would act and not missing the glare from the red head behind her as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione." Harry explained. "The past month has been one of the happiest in a very long time. I actually could not have been happier until about 8:30 last night." He looked directly at Ron as he said this and Ron must have realized that Harry had found out about listening in on Harry and Remus as he shifted in his seat. Hermione looked anxiously between the two best friends. "Oh and Ron, I must thank you for landing me in detention for a week with the new High Inquisitor." Harry returned to the seat he ad habituated before. Ron however, couldn't stand being in the same area as Harry and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go see what time we are arriving," Ron said for an excuse. Ron left the compartment but not without kissing Hermione on the cheek, causing Harry's jaw to nearly hit the floor.  
  
º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°   
  
Yeah! I got another chapter done! If my readers are a little confused, I tried to straighten some things out by adding a couple paragraphs to the last chapter. 


	9. The Painful Truth and Chocolate Frogs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you will recognize.  
  
.''..''..''..''..''..''..''..''..''..' '..''..''..''..''.  
  
Chapter Nine  
The Painful Truth and Chocolate Frogs  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
"I'm going to go see what time we are arriving," Ron said for an excuse. Ron left the compartment but not without kissing Hermione on the cheek, causing Harry's jaw to nearly hit the floor. What exactly was going on between these two? And why had no one bothered to fill him in about his two best friends were suddenly in serious relationship?  
  
"You seem surprised," Hermione stated once the door was shut and Ron was out of hearing range. That's a bit of an understatement Harry thought to himself. Harry had always known that his two best friends liked each other as more than just friends, even best friends, it just came as a bit of a shock. "I wanted Ron to tell you the first night he was there so that you wouldn't be mad. Your fight couldn't have been going on all month." Harry though about this for a moment.  
  
The night he had arrived at Headquarters, he'd had an outburst about the stupid prophecy and about the whole Order knowing and not telling him. Harry now realized that Ron wasn't going to tell Harry about him and Hermione until Harry told him about the prophecy. Since Harry was still putting it off, Ron hadn't told him. It all made sense, now.  
  
"Ron has a grudge against me for not telling him about the prophecy. That's why he didn't tell me." Harry explained briefly to Hermione. However, Harry failed to realize that they knew nothing of what had happened at headquarters over the summer. He mentally cursed himself with any hex that came into his head.  
  
"What?!" the three others shouted. They all started talking at once about how could he not have told them and why he didn't trust them and expressing their outrage in various ways. Harry rolled his eyes at them and groaned.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Harry finally shouted at them. When they had all grown silent, he continued. "I know I should have told you alright? I have just got a lot to deal with at the moment."  
  
Hermione, however, was not convinced. "But you will..." she began but Harry cut her short. He growled in a Mad-eye way that made them all jump a bit.  
  
"How about as soon as Ron gets back since you don't seem to have much faith in me?" Harry growled at Hermione.  
  
"No, it's just that--" but she was again cut off by Ginny jumping up and skittering out the door to find her brother. Harry didn't like this, he hadn't intended it to be like this, for someone to go and get Ron now. What in Merlin's name was he going to say?  
  
"You wanted to tell us something?" Harry fell out of his thoughts with a thud. 'No time to think about it now.' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, err, I owe you all the err, truth about what happened in Dumbledore's office last June." Ron gaped at him as he sat down. It was obvious that this was the last thing he was expecting but was too curious to say anything. They all went quiet, watching Harry intently for the story that they had all been so inquisitive about.  
  
"Alright, I suppose I should start from the beginning." he said more to himself that to the others. "I guess it all started about 16 years ago. Ironically enough, when Professor Dumbledore was looking for a Divination teacher."  
  
"Oh no. There is no way I am listening to this if it has anything to do with that old bat!" Ron shouted at his best friend, surprising everyone.  
  
"If you want to know about this stupid prophecy that I'm afraid you have no choice." Harry said coldly, quickly loosing his patients with Ron. The red head looked at him for a moment, making up his mind about what to make of Harry.  
  
"I'm leaving." Ron said, standing up. "I am not listening to some cocked up story about a false prophecy."  
  
"Sit down Ron." Harry said in an even voice.  
  
"No! I don't need to listen to someone who's touched in the head anyway." Harry stood up and looked Ron directly in the eyes.  
  
"Sit down Ron, or I'll hex you so bad that you'll be lucky to be able to." Harry said. Ron must have seen the glint in Harry's eye or just didn't want to be on Harry's bad side after last June.  
  
"Now as I was saying, it all started when Dumbledore was looking for a divination teacher." Harry repeated. "They were in the Hog's head having an interview. Dumbledore wasn't all that impressed with her and started to leave but all of a sudden her voice went hoarse, deep like it was someone else talking through her and she said a prophecy.  
  
'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES....'  
  
"When Voldemort tried to kill me when I was only a year old, he marked me as his equal. The prophecy was the weapon that Sirius was talking about last summer; the knowledge of how to get rid of me."  
  
Harry had finally told them. What he had been putting off for over two months, he had finally done. He had a clear conscience once again, or clearer that the pile of mud it was before.  
  
"But wait a minute..." Harry looked up at who was talking. Neville was confused about something, that much was obvious, but there was something else that his frowning eyebrows that made concern take over Harry.  
  
"But if that's true... then the attack... my parents... me?" Neville said putting the pieces together.  
  
"Dumbledore said that it could have been either of us." Harry stated directly to Neville. He didn't want to look at anyone else's reaction. "Voldemort chose me because I'm a half blood, like himself, but when the he met his downfall there, the Death Eaters went after you and your parents." Harry didn't know what else to say to Neville. What he explained meant that it was because of Voldemort's first downfall that Neville didn't have his parents, and there for unintentionally Harry's fault. "Do you wish it was switched?"  
  
Harry was worried that Neville would blame him for his parent's insanity and that he would hate Harry for it. Harry certainly didn't want to lose Neville as a friend, he'd stuck by him through the thick and thin last June.  
  
"Honestly I don't think there would be a Wizarding World would be here if it were switched." They all laughed at this though Harry could see a slight pain in Neville's eyes. He knew that the truth was painful to hear but there would not and could not be any harsh feelings between them.  
  
They all settled down once again as the food trolley rolled by and Harry bought lunch for them all. The topic changed to Quiddich and the upcoming semester of school. Harry saw Ron's arm fold around Hermione a few times as she scooted closer to the red head. It was all Harry could do to stop from laughing out loud every time this happened. Luna joined their compartment not that long after and congratulated Harry although he had no idea what for. She had to explain that Rita Skeeter had written another article about Harry in that Remus Lupin had become his guardian. They also talked about whether they would continue with the DA or not. They did have great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again after all.  
  
"I think we should continue anyway." Ron said. "We all learned a lot of stuff that's not in the curriculum and we certainly won't be doing that much dueling in class."  
  
"Remus isn't going to have a fit about us learning it on our own, and anyway we might just be able to take an advanced class instead of having to continue with the rest of the class with stuff we've already learned." Hermione put in.  
  
"Either way, we do have members from other years that we have to think about as well." Harry said. "We could just help the others catch up to where we are and then continue from there. I can't see Remus making that big of a deal about it. Maybe Snape as there are no Slytherins in the DA." Harry was feeling himself again. They were all just talking and enjoying lunch. It all reminded him of the old days, when there wasn't nearly as much to worry about. Maybe Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban to kill him or maybe Snape trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone and then maybe Voldemort but this was different. They were waiting for the next battle or maybe the next several battles that they knew Harry would have to be involved in if he had any chance of defeating the Dark Lord.  
  
'I'll worry about this later.' Harry told himself firmly. He grabbed a chocolate frog and opened it while still listening to the conversation that was going on around him. What he saw when the frog jumped out of the wrapping though caused his concentration on the conversation to completely disappear.  
  
His own face was staring back at him. The picture looked like it might have been taken last June during the battle. Harry had his wand raised and looked to be shouting a curse at someone. Harry tried to think back to that night. When could someone have taken that? The only time that he'd been in the atrium was when he was dueling Bellatrix, which could mean that someone could know about the unforgivable curse that Harry had tried to use. But Harry didn't focus on this for long as the reality of what the picture meant. He was on a chocolate frog card.  
  
Harry suddenly tore the card in half, not even daring to look at the back of it. He tore it again and again until it was in tiny pieces scattered around his feet.  
  
"If you didn't want that card, I would have taken it for you." Ron said. "I collect them you know. There's no use destroying a perfectly good card." Harry laughed dryly, repaired the card and banished it over to Ron.  
  
"Now do you see why I was quite happy in destroying the blasted thing?" Harry asked moodily. He watched all of their faces go from curious to aghast in a couple seconds as they all crowded around the card.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione spat. "It's a great honor to be put on a chocolate frog card."  
  
"Harry Potter." Ginny said reading the back of the card. "1980- Present, Harry Potter is most notable for his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named when he was less than a year old. When he entered school he was reported to have saved the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year from what was left of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and saved a first year girl from a basilisk while he was in his second. He tied for the winner of the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year and Dueled with He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named when he received his body back; the other winner, Cedric Diggory, was tragically lost in fight. He is also thanked by many for alerting the world to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return when the government tried to cover it up in June of 1996."  
  
"Your card is longer than Dumbledore's." Neville stated.  
  
"Only difference is that Dumbledore deserves it." Harry said.  
  
.''..''..''..''..''..''..''..''..''..' '..''..''..''..''.  
  
I know it's been a long time but school is finally out (along with the 3rd movie that I was able to see at Midnight he he he) but I am planning to have a lot more time to type out my story. Please review, and if you haven't reread chapter 7 yet, I suggest you do so because it will help out a lot as there were some things that were changed in it. 


	10. Welcome Back and Welcomed Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't see why we need one of these when the site it's on is called But, alas, it is not my opinion that counts after all; just the people with the big money that can sue the poor people like me.

Chapter Ten

Welcome Back and Welcome Start

By Patilaputra Jeanne

The rest of the ride on the train was made in silence as Harry was just too irritated with them all to trust himself to speak civilly. The others tried to talk amongst themselves but found it too awkward with Harry listening to them the entire time and yet not joining in so they sat in silence. They changed into their robes in silence, got off the train in silence, rode the 'horseless' carriages in silence and entered the Great Hall in silence.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice boomed so cheerfully, even Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. They had already gone through the sorting with the Hat giving his warning again causing Harry even greater annoyance for the irritating hat. Harry didn't even hear the rest of the speech that Dumbledore gave, just vaguely aware that everyone around him cheered and started to eat once the plates filled with food.

"It's one thing to be irritated with everything around you but this is getting out of hand." Harry looked around for who was talking to him and found that the youngest Weasley had followed him out of the hall, paying no heed to her prefect status.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, knowing perfectly well, what she meant but not wanting to admit it.

"What I mean is you avoiding everyone for no good reason at all and then snapping at us like we are the problem," she said. "Its not our fault that you are in way over your head but we are able to help you if need it."

"But you see, you all are the problem!" Harry snapped at her. "Remus and Ron especially and this stupid prophecy isn't helping any eith..." Harry never got to finish what he was saying for at that moment, a hand smacked across his face and he completely forgot what he was going on about. He looked at the girl with the flaming red hair standing in front of him and found the huge mistake he had been making.

"Thanks," he said to her guiltily. "I needed that," he added as he turned and left hurriedly. She did not go after him though but left him alone to his own musings. He walked around the students that were making their way back to their dormitories and found his way to a deserted hallway and stopped in the middle of it.

He put is hand to the cheek that Ginny had so mercilessly slapped. Had he really been that hard on every one? Was he really taking his frustration out on everyone like she had said? Was he blowing his dispute with Ron way out of proportion?

Harry made a promise to be kinder towards his friends from now on, if Ginny was angry enough with him to slap him, he didn't want to think about what the others would do to him if he continued this.

Harry decided he could no longer stay out as a clock chimed eight somewhere. He had to get up early the next morning (and every morning for the rest of the year) and could not afford to make a habit of late nights. Harry grudgingly headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room only to realize that he did not yet know the new password. Luckily, there was the youngest Weasley again, waiting for him to return.

"I remembered that I hadn't told you the new password yet," she explained.

Harry smiled at her apologetically. "Thanks, I thought I might be out here all night."

"The password is leòn faro," Ginny said. "And sorry about slapping you back there, I sometimes don't think things through very thoroughly." She was clearly staring at the red mark on Harry's cheek.

"No, don't apologize," Harry told her. "Like I said before, I needed it. Just don't make a habit of it. That hurt," he said so matter-of-factly that Ginny had to giggle. The two Gryffindors disappeared into the portrait hole and each went up their different staircase to bed.

Harry awoke quite early the nest morning. He was unusually habituated to this early hour, but it did not make the old castle seem any less foreboding at the early hour as he walked quickly through the halls. Harry was already dressed in his practice attire, but also wore his invisibility cloaked and had his handbook clutched tightly in his pocket.

This was the day that he would meet his new instructor, or perhaps it would be a tutor, of his 'tradition.' Remus had told Harry that it would be someone from Spain as they were known for the best Aurors and related specialists for the past century. This made Harry a bit nervous, not because of the excellent reputation, but because of the language gap that would be between them since English (in any form) was on of the hardest languages to learn.

A Harry walked into the Entrance Hall, he almost forgot that he was wearing his invisibility cloak as he saw the leering figure enter through the oak doors. But this was not the same Snape that Harry had seen last year, or last night for that matter. He still wore the same look on his face but he was also slightly confused. His hair was the cleanest Harry had ever seen it and his robes weren't entirely black but intricately decorated with green and silver.

The black haired boy watched in amusement as Snape noticed the state of his robes and continued on his path to the dungeons as quickly as he could manage. Harry laughed openly at this once the Potions Master was gone and pushed open the oak doors to be relieved as the fresh air gently assaulted him. He saw his guardian waiting around by the Whomping Willow tree.

The invisible sixteen-year-old quietly snick up behind the professor and tapped him on the shoulder. Remus swung his arm around, intending to swipe his attacker good and hard. Harry, with his reflexes honed because of Quiddich practice, ducked just in time and kicked his professor's feet out from under him. Remus fell flat on his face, but was up again in a matter of seconds. He stood in the dueling stance, with his body ready for a fight.

Harry made a jab at one of his arms and Remus immediately began to punch and kick the air in that spot, only to realize that the air was blocking and returning them. The two actually got to the point in the fight where they were in a full-fledged duel. It only ended when Remus got his invisible attacker on the ground with his arms twisted behind his back.

Harry couldn't help it, he was laughing so hard that he couldn't even struggle out of Remus's grip.

"Seem to think this is funny?" Remus snarled. "Attacking a Hogwarts teacher? At this time of day? You could be hauled in for this!" Harry tried to catch his breath long enough to tell Remus exactly what had happened, but was having a hard time at it as he was still laughing too hard.

"For th..." laugh, "the record," laugh, gasp, "all I," laugh, "all I did was tap you on the shoulder," laugh, laugh, gasp, "You were the one who attacked me!"

"Harry!?" Remus shouted. He stood up and helped the still invisible Harry to his feet. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak, still laughing his head off.

"I never thought you would react like that, honestly," he said. He looked at his watch and saw that he was now ten minutes after the time that he was supposed to be there. "And I _was_ on time."

"Yes, actually he was," said a voice behind them both. They jumped and turned toward it to see a man in tanned skin, black hair and warm brown eyes. He turned to Harry and said in the same accented voice, "You are much farther along than what I would have thought Young Harry."

Harry smiled nervously at this compliment and glanced at Remus then back at the stranger. "Remus taught me a lot of things this summer."

"Remus?" the stranger asked. "Remus as in Remus Lupin?" Harry nodded, looking at his guardian for some clue as to what this man was getting to. If Remus had written to this stranger to find a tutor for him, Harry, wouldn't the guy know Remus's name? The stranger must have noticed Harry looking at Remus because he asked the same thing again.

"Remus Lupin?" He was looking at Remus this time instead of Harry.

"Do I know you?" Remus asked, just as confused as Harry.

"You would think that after all the time we spent together you wouldn't forget Jack Izanbis," the man said. Remus suddenly smiled so big Harry wondered if it was even possible.

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you Jack," Remus said. The two of them hugged each other like brothers, long lost brothers.

"But I didn't intend to Remmy, old friend," he stated as they separated.

"Harry," Remus said suddenly. "This is Jack Izanbis. He was my closest friend when I trained." Harry could tell that there was something that he left out, but he was not that rude to complete strangers.

"This could not possibly be _your_ son," Jack said joyfully. Remus laughed at him.

"Oh Merlin No!" he cried. "He's James's son. I get the _honor_ of being his guardian till he's of age." Harry rolled his eyes as Remus finished his sarcastic comments.

"Lucky you," Jack said jokingly. "Looks like a handful if you ask me; earring, dyed hair, looks like a regular rebel, maybe more than the marauders."

"I am not!" Harry said indignantly. Both of the adults raised an eyebrow with the exact same yeah-right look on their faces. "Alright, so maybe I am a rebel," Harry said thinking of his detentions with Dolores Umbridge the previous year, but then Snape's memory popped into his head. "But I am nothing like the Marauders."

"Harry, you are worse than the marauders!" Lupin said seriously. Harry was so irked that his jaw dropped open. "We didn't end up in the Room of Requirements, Chamber of Secrets or the Department of Mysteries. And we listened to Professor Dumbledore."

Harry couldn't really think of any response to that. The main trouble the Marauders got into was wandering Hogsmead, the Forbidden Forest and pranking innocent (well mostly innocent is Snape's case) but never stepped over the line. Harry glared at his guardian when he was couldn't work out any response. Lupin just laughed.

"You should be done by seven to give Harry enough time to shower and eat," the werewolf told Jack. And with that, he turned and left the two of them standing in front of the Whomping Willow tree.

"Now, lets start running shall we?"

* * *

A little longer eh? Well, my mom is in Seattle (I'm in SE MN) and my dad worked today and does tomorrow too. My birthday is tomorrow and I get to spend it with two annoying little sisters doing chores. Oh, and I don't get a cake unless I make it myself. Please Review.


End file.
